falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Natalie.txt
DialogueDiamondCity |scene= |srow=14 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=3 |before= |response=Free paper to newcomers. If the Institute grabs you in the night, at least we warned you. |after=Player Default: Thanks. I guess. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Hey, newcomer. Free paper on the latest threat from the Insitute. |after=Player Default: Thanks. I guess. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=You need this paper. Everything on the Institute the public needs to know. |after=Player Default: Thanks. I guess. |abxy=A}} |topic=0001F67C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I believe you. Thanks. |response=''{RE-RECORD: chuckling, amused by how clueless the player is / Amused}'' *chuckle* You're a real lost lamb in the wolf's den, mister. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I believe you. Thanks. |response=''{RE-RECORD: chuckling, amused by how clueless the player is / Amused}'' *chuckle* You're a real lost lamb in the wolf's den, lady. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0001F67B |before=Player Default: Sounds like nonsense to me. |response=''{insulted}'' Fine. Don't listen to the little girl. Asshole. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0001F67A |before=Player Default: I'll be fine. |response=''{emphasize "that" - "Yeah, I've heard THAT before"}'' Yeah, I've heard that before. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0001F679 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: The Institute? |response=You ain't heard of the Institute, mister? They snatch people up in the night and no one hears from them again. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=It's all in the paper! Better read up before they grab you, too. |after=Player Default: I believe you. Thanks. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: The Institute? |response=You ain't heard of the Institute, lady? They snatch people up in the night and no one hears from them again. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=It's all in the paper! Better read up before they grab you, too. |after=Player Default: I believe you. Thanks. |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: The Institute? |response=Drifters, residents, stadium seat snobs. Seems every year or so, someone's gone, and we all know why. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=So you better be careful, newcomer. Institute's out there, and they'll grab you too. Like I said, it's all in the paper. |after=Player Default: I believe you. Thanks. |abxy=Y3b}} |topic=0001DA45 |before=Player Default: Thanks. I guess. |response=''{insistent / Irritated}'' I'm serious. The Institute takes people! You should read up if you're sticking around. |after=Player Default: I believe you. Thanks. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=30 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=3 |before= |response=You gonna tell me what brought you to Diamond City now, mister? |after=Player Default: I came here looking for someone. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=You gonna tell me what brought you to Diamond City now, lady? |after=Player Default: I came here looking for someone. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Still looking for help? Good luck in this town. Everyone's way too scared of the Institute to lend a hand. |after=Player Default: You're a smart kid. Isn't there someone in town who isn't afraid of this Institute? |abxy=A}} |topic=0008BA01 |before=Player Default: You're a smart kid. Isn't there someone in town who isn't afraid of this Institute? |response=''{persuaded to help / Thinking}'' Well, there is the detective, Mister Nick Valentine. He's not afraid of anything. If anyone's gonna help you, it's him. |after=Player Default: Thanks. You were a big help. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008BA00 |before=Player Default: Guess I'm on my own then. |response=''{Amused}'' Yeah, you, me, and everyone else in this city. |after=Player Default: Thanks. You were a big help. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0008B9FF |before=Player Default: Fine. I'll ask around somewhere else. |response=Remember, the Institute's out there, newcomer. Watch your back. |after=Player Default: Thanks. You were a big help. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0008B9FE |trow=6 |before=Player Default: What's the Institute do that's got everyone so scared? |response=''{Puzzled}'' You mean besides making the synths and using them to replace people? Or that they live in the shadows, and no one knows how to get to them? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Everyone in town is afraid of being replaced, or that someone they know isn't human anymore. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=So don't expect people around here to jump up and down looking to help you out. |after=Player Default: You're a smart kid. Isn't there someone in town who isn't afraid of this Institute? |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: What's the Institute do that's got everyone so scared? |response=''{player asks about Synths}'' The Institute has been making them for years. The old ones are sort of human-looking, but you can tell they're robots. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=You see a bunch of them out there in the Commonwealth. I heard they murder whole towns and carry what's left to who knows where. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=But the real danger is in the newer models. Synths with real flesh and blood and guts and everything. |after=Player Default: You're a smart kid. Isn't there someone in town who isn't afraid of this Institute? |abxy=Y2c}} |topic=0008B9F8 |before=Player Default: Is that all you got, kid? |response=''{Irritated}'' Hey, I already gave you a free paper, free advice, and a free recommendation to the detective agency. My charity quota is full, got me? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0008B9F7 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: If his business card isn't shaped like a heart, I'm going to be disappointed. |response=''{Amused}'' Yeah, I'm definitely sending you to the right place. Good luck, mister. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: If his business card isn't shaped like a heart, I'm going to be disappointed. |response=''{Amused}'' Yeah, I'm definitely sending you to the right place. Good luck, lady. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |topic=0008B9F6 |before=Player Default: What else do you know about Mister Valentine? |response=I know all the adults who go there won't admit it. Ain't that the way it is? No one's ever grateful for the people who help out the most. |after=Player Default: Thanks. You were a big help. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0007FB84 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I came here looking for someone. |response=''{excited to be proven right about people being kidnapped}'' Let me guess, that someone's gone missing, right? That's what I'm telling ya. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=So who is it? |after=Player Default: I'm looking for Shaun. He's my son. Less than a year old. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0007FB83 |before=Player Default: Just hoping to find something here. |response=Yeah, you and every scavver in the Commonwealth. So what are you looking for, huh? |after=Player Default: I'm looking for Shaun. He's my son. Less than a year old. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0007FB82 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What's Diamond City have to offer? |response=A bunch of stores that yell at you if you touch anything, and a mayor that yells at you if you say anything. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=So it's kind of a "do nothing, say nothing" place. So what brought you here, anyway? |after=Player Default: I came here looking for someone. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0007FB81 |before=Player Default: Mind your own business. |response=Fine. Sorry for asking. Geez. |after=Player Default: I'm looking for Shaun. He's my son. Less than a year old. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0001F6FE |before= |response=So what are you doing in Diamond City, anyway? |after=Player Default: I came here looking for someone. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0001F6F9 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm looking for Shaun. He's my son. Less than a year old. |response=''{stretch out "old" - "Man, you're ooooold"}'' You have a son, mister? Man, you're old. |after=NatAlias: You're in bad luck. No one tries to find missing people in Diamond City. Missing people means the Institute's involved. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I'm looking for Shaun. He's my son. Less than a year old. |response=''{stretch out "old" - "Wow, you're ooooold"}'' You have a son, lady? Wow, you're old. |after=NatAlias: You're in bad luck. No one tries to find missing people in Diamond City. Missing people means the Institute's involved. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0001F6F8 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You have a son, mister? Man, you're old. |response=You're in bad luck. No one tries to find missing people in Diamond City. Missing people means the Institute's involved. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=And no one's going to want to get the Institute's attention. |after=Player Default: You're a smart kid. Isn't there someone in town who isn't afraid of this Institute? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0001F6F6 |before=Player Default: A baby boy. He was kidnapped. |response=''{usually it's adults who've been kidnapped}'' A baby? Wow. That's a new one. Usually it's adults. |after=NatAlias: You're in bad luck. No one tries to find missing people in Diamond City. Missing people means the Institute's involved. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0001F6F5 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: That's my business. |response=Have it your way, mister. See ya. |after=NatAlias: You're in bad luck. No one tries to find missing people in Diamond City. Missing people means the Institute's involved. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: That's my business. |response=Have it your way, lady. See ya. |after=NatAlias: You're in bad luck. No one tries to find missing people in Diamond City. Missing people means the Institute's involved. |abxy=B2a}} |scene=- |srow=45 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=3 |before= |response=New issue of Publick Occurrences! I wish I could've been there when you kicked Mayor McDonough's butt. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{handing the player the latest issue of the Publick}'' Special edition! Read up. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{handing the player the latest issue of the Publick}'' New issue of the Publick. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=''WaitingForPlayerInput |trow=4 |before= |response=Uh... you got something to say, mister? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Uh... you got something to say, lady? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{sarcastic}'' Yeah, just take your time... *groan* |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Not getting any younger, here... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0000581D |before= |response=You have a son, mister? Man, you're old. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000057DD |trow=28 |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' Massive explosion in C.I.T. ruins! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' Has the boogeyman been destroyed? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' Is it finally safe to sleep at night? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' Read the Publick! Is the Institute gone? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' Fire in the sky! The Institute strikes again! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' Is the Institute now in control of the Commonwealth? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' Has the boogeyman of the Commonwealth finally won? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' Did the Institute wipe out the Railroad? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' City Council takes over as Former Mayor McDonough revealed to be synth! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' McDonough flees city! Reveals himself to be Institute agent! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' Read all about it! Former Mayor McDonough exposed as a synth! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' Former Mayor McDonough exposed as synth! Killed attempting to flee city! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' Read all about it! An outsider's perspective on Diamond City! Are we still the Green Jewel? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' New issue of Publick Occurrences! "View from the Vault"! An outsider's perspective on the Commonwealth! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' Read all about it! Vault Dweller says he lived with 1000 Guinea Pigs all his life! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' Read about the "Woman Out of Time!" Vault Dweller wakes up after 200 years! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' Read about the "Man Out of Time!" Vault Dweller wakes up after 200 years! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' Child kidnapped! Mother braves dangers of the Commonwealth to find missing son! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, aggressively selling papers}'' Child kidnapped! Father braves dangers of the Commonwealth to find missing son! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{RE-RECORD: higher tempo, more energy}'' Is Mayor McDonough telling the truth? What does he have to hide? Read the Publick for the hard questions! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{RE-RECORD: higher tempo, more energy}'' Get your copy of the Publick! We expose the truth behind the Institute! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{RE-RECORD: higher tempo, more energy}'' Who's really in control of Diamond City? Read the Publick! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{RE-RECORD: higher tempo, more energy}'' Read all about it! Institute replaces people with machines. Are you next? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{RE-RECORD: higher tempo, more energy}'' Is the Institute spying on your home? Read the Publick to find out! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{RE-RECORD: higher tempo, more energy}'' Extra, extra! Is your neighbor really human? We have the exclusive! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting, high tempo, high energy, selling papers to a crowd}'' Everyone who's anyone reads Publick Occurrences! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{RE-RECORD: higher tempo, more energy}'' The latest news from the Commonwealth! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{RE-RECORD: higher tempo, more energy}'' Read the Publick and be prepared! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=''Hello'' |trow=9 |before= |response=You won't believe what's in the next issue. Just you wait. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You can't stop the press. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ain't got nothing better to do? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Read the paper, mister. Trust me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Read the paper, lady. Trust me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Publick is here to pull the wool out from under your eyes. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Watch your back. Institute could be right behind you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Selling papers is busy work, mister. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Selling papers is busy work, lady. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueDiamondCityEntrance |scene= |topic=00019FC7 |before= |response=''{RE-RECORD: higher tempo, more energy}'' Read all about it! Are synths replacing people? Is your neighbor really human? Read all about it! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=00019FD4 |before=Nat: Piper? |response=''{sigh, whimper}'' sigh |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00019FC6 |before= |response=''{happy to see your sister}'' Piper! You're back. |after=PiperAlias: Hey, kiddo, how are the paper sales? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00019FC4 |before=PiperAlias: Hey, kiddo, how are the paper sales? |response=''{concerned about all the needed repairs}'' Well, the presses are getting overloaded. That motor is going to go soon if we don't replace it. |after=PiperAlias: Ah, you've been saying that for weeks, and the old girl still keeps cranking. Stop worrying so much. I gotta head into the office. You start whistling if you see any angry politicians coming our way. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00019FC2 |before=PiperAlias: Ah, you've been saying that for weeks, and the old girl still keeps cranking. Stop worrying so much. I gotta head into the office. You start whistling if you see any angry politicians coming our way. |response=Why? Is something wrong? |after=Nat: Piper? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00019FC1 |before=Nat: Why? Is something wrong? |response=''{Piper is walking away, not listening to you}'' Piper? |after=Nat: sigh |abxy=A1a}} DialogueDiamondCityPiperNat |scene= |srow=5 |topic=001A00B2 |before=Nat: Piper! |response=''{Excited to tell the story, but grossed out by Sheng's attempted kiss. / Disgust}'' You're never going to believe what happened! Sheng Kawolski tried to kiss me. |after=Piper: No! What'd you do? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A00AD |before= |response=''{Happy}'' Piper! |after=Nat: You're never going to believe what happened! Sheng Kawolski tried to kiss me. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A00AB |before=Piper: No! What'd you do? |response=''{Stern}'' What'd I do? I knocked him on his ass. Now I've got detention. |after=Piper: Oh, Natalie. Never change. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A00A8 |before=Piper: And you're super grounded. Now go. |response=''{Sad after being punished. / Sad}'' Man... |after=Nat: Uh, okay. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A00A7 |before=Nat: Man... |response=''{Someone just said something strange to you. / Puzzled}'' Uh, okay. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=001A00B1 |before= |response=''{Happy}'' Piper! Piper! You're never gonna believe what happened! Sheng Kawolski tried to... |after=Piper: Uh, sorry darling. Not right now. Later. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A00AF |before=Piper: Uh, sorry darling. Not right now. Later. |response=''{Hurt that your sister won't talk to you. / Sad}'' Oh. Okay. |after= |abxy=A1a}} FFDiamondCity07FIN |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=000A473E |trow=2 |before= |response=Hey, mister. That interview you did with Piper is really selling. Here's your free copy. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Hey, lady. That interview you did with Piper is really selling. Here's your free copy. |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files